Miyukichan in Hospital Land! OneShot
by Lady-Prince Pyro
Summary: A simple visit to the doctors office suddenly turns into yet another insane adventure. With nurses on the prowl, will Miyukichan manage to escape, ahem, intact?


_I do not own Miyuki-chan in Wonderland. It, as are all of the MiW original characters, is property of CLAMP and only the fictious characters and storyline I created in this random piece of fluff are mine_.

Author's Note: Ha ha ha…I recently got to read and watch Miyuki-chan in Wonderland at a friend's house and couldn't seem to stop grinning. The antics and situations that poor girl gets into are simply classic. I find the comic version to be much more enjoyable than the really short animated version, simply because it gives you a much broader scope on Miyuki herself and her odd aura of 'kawaii-ness'. So this one-shot story is my sad attempt to try and blend in with that multiverse!

Miyuki-chan in Hospital Land 

One day would have been considered a fluke. Two days was just a bothersome twinge. Three days was pushing it a bit, but it had been five full days before Miyuki gave in and realized she needed to go see a doctor. Which wasn't a very exciting idea of course, since this whole predicament was the result of being too over-eager in gym class. Or was it from running for her life (and virginity?) all the time…hmmm… Either way, her sharp back pains were just not going away by themselves. So giving into having to call up her stuffy family doctor, and taking care to be _extra_ cautious about brushing her hair in front of the mirror, the blonde school girl made her way to the office. Wincingly she rubbed her back as she walked down the sidewalk, feeling and looking like a tired old man.

Thankfully the place wasn't too far…otherwise she would have had to struggled with riding her bike. Five blocks down from her house, the crisp clinical building came into view. Chewing her thumbnail thoughtfully, she paused outside the automatic doors. _That's funny…I don't remember it being this big. Although it_ has _been a while since my last physical. I guess the clinic had…renevations…and expanded? _

She stepped up to the doors, and they wooshed open to allow her entry. Walking up to the front desk, careful to mind her sore muscles, she signed in on the waiting sign-in sheet. The receptionist swiveled in her chair and picked up the clipboard took look at it thoughtfully. "Oh my! Miyuki…such a cute name!" Miyuki looked up at this, noticing with raising suspicion at how attractive the lady at the desk was. Her rich red hair styled into a neat bun and her uniform extremely low cut. The woman adjusted her square glasses and leaned forward to snatch up the startled girl's hand.

"Oh my…and you have such lovely blue eyes…just what ails you, dear?"

Miyuki's eye twitched dangerously as she yanked her hand from the woman's grasp.

"A-ah…my back…hurts…" She was suddenly having a very bad feeling all of a sudden.

The woman gave a pouting smile, leaned forward so that her generous breasts were now right in Miyuki's line of sight. "Mmmm…I just bet it does…Oh my…such a _naughty _girl!"

Miyuki's eye twitching was going into overdrive as she took several fearful steps back towards the safety of the double doors. "A-ah you know what? I-I don't really need that appointment after all!" She turned to exit, only to find the doors were gone. Wildly darting her head around, she tried to locate where they had gone to, but it was as if they had disappeared into thin air. Frantically she darted back around, only to find herself in a long hallway filled with doors and medical equipment as far as she could see.

"W-what? Now hold on a minute here…" She began walking slowly down the hall, looking for a way out or maybe someone who could help her. But as her shoes squeaked ever so slightly, a sudden cry from behind her rang out.

"There you are Miyuki darling! We haven't finished your _registration_ yet!" It was the buxom red hed…and she was packing heat. With the crack of her riding crop, several front desk assitants began to coo and murmur amongst themselves as they all gave chase.

"Aiiiii! Why do these things always happen to _me_!" Teary eyed, Miyuki just barely managed to dodge a flying tackle from a blonde with short cropped hair, when her back gave a painful lurch. Crying out, she braced it with one hand while looking around for a means of escape. Hobbling as best she could, she ducked around a corner and dove into one of the rooms. Shutting the door and panting hard, she waited as she heard the stampede of crazed women run by. Once the cries of 'Miyuki-chan!' had faded she turned to get a better look at her surroundings…only to find her face stuffed into something firm, warm, and…well…_round_.

"Oh ho ho ho! Well aren't _we_ eager!"

Gasping for breath, Miyuki reared back blushing furiously. She found herself being led over to a paper covered examination table, and was soon hopped up with her legs dangling off the side. The nurse, (because who else would wear that paper hat with the big red cross on it…ignoring the mini skirt and unbuttoned blouse?) checked her temperature and felt her forehead.

"Oh my my my…you are a bit warm, aren't you?" She let the hand linger and slowly slide to cup the cute little blonde's chin. Sultrily the nurse leaned over the girl, making quite certain her breasts raked over Miyuki's own. "Why…I'm beginning to feel hot myself…" Terrified and about to faint from blushing so hard, Miyuki tried to scoot away only to hear a loud 'harrumph'.

The nurse leapt back sheepishly and turned to bow at the doorway. "Ah! Forgive me Doctor Watanabe! She's all yours." Stepping aside with clip board in hand, the Nurse demurely waited for the tall doctor to come striding in. The doctor herself was very cool and professional looking. Long flowing black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and a pair of thin rimmed spectacles was situated low on her nose. With the air of experience, she motioned for Miyuki to sit up forward. Gulping slightly, the blonde did so, unconsciously sitting straighter. The doctor pulled on a pair of gloves and began going over her vitals with her stethoscope. Not once did anything funny happen, and Miyuki began to relax a bit in the new clinical atmosphere. She went through the pains of having her reflexes checked with the little hammer, her blood pressure taken, her temperature taken (properly) all with the doctor woman merely giving short crisp instructions. Once the small physical was over, the doctor took the clipboard from the nurse, who was busy bustling at the counters of medicine and instruments. The doctor, who gave Miyuki a reassuring smile, took a seat in the chair in front of her table and began to go over the sheets. "Hmmm…so you are suffering from severe back pains then? Perhaps brought about by overexertion and strain at work or school? Yes I see, hmmm…alright then I'm going to need you to take off your shirt please." Miyuki blinked in confusion, so the bespectacled doctor continued, "I'd like to pin point _exactly_ where the problem is, so we can diagnose a cure."

That made sense, Miyuki thought to herself, even if she was a bit wary about undressing in front of that crazy nurse. But at least the doctor was here to supervise. She seemed nice enough. The doctor removed her glasses, revealing a pair of piercing blue eyes as she watched Miyuki hesitantly lift her shirt. Finally sighing, she motioned to the nurse, "Aki-chan? Please give Miyuki-chan a hand…I believe her back pains are making things difficult for her."

"Why of _course_ Watanabe-sensei! I'd be absolutely _delighted_ to!"

"W-wait a second, I really don't--!"

"Oh stop squirming, you tasty little morsel! We'll have this off of you in a moment!" The nurse's hands were strangely more focused on what was _underneath_ the shirt than in getting the shirt off.

"Kyaa! Don't _do_ that!" Miyuki fitfully tried to tug the shirt down again, and keep those searching hands from going any lower.

"What, _this_? Oh my! Oh ho ho ho, are we a bit ticklish there? If you think you're squirming now…mmmm…wait till I visit you _later_."

Sei Watanabe gave another sigh, "Aki-chan…" The nurse gave a nod of understanding and popped the shirt up and over her head, leaving the poor girl blushing and shivering slightly on the examination table. The doctor moved forward and began feeling her back and shoulders.

"Hmmm…does this hurt? No? Okay then, try raising your right arm…oh my what a cute bra you have on…okay now cough please." The best Miyuki managed to do was a slight 'Eep!'. The doctor's latex hands were slipping low on her back making her shiver once more. Still blushing she said, "A-ah…the pain is a little higher there…not…so far low…?" The doctor tsked her in reply.

"Several muscles can pull and cause strain on other muscles. I need to locate the point of strain, then we can prescribe you some muscle relaxants to help with the pain." The doctor's long fingers trailed along her shoulder blades, skimming heatedly across the edge of her bra. Miyuki's eye twitched again worriedly, but she tried to hold still.

"Oh…oh okay then…"

The doctor had now felt and massaged all across the skin of her back, making mild comments about certain muscles that the nurse grinned about and wrote down on her note pad. She watched the two of them with a darkly heated gaze, nibbling on her pen as her hand slipped from view. Miyuki was suddenly very very concerned. And that was putting it mildly.

It didn't get any better when she felt her bra unclasp in the back and fall away. With a startled cry, she held the front of her bra tightly to her chest, her face as red as a tomato. "W-why are you--!" The doctor was now murmuring close into her ear, her voice lowered an octave and as smokey and sultry as any of the characters she had met on her 'adventures'.

"Mmmm…Miyuki…it really is a cute name…I think I've found the problem, Miyuki…chan." She felt a larger pair of hands slip across her stomach and cup her breasts. Their hands were brushing against one another, and Miyuki suddenly knew she had a Code Red.

"Why…with your delicious endowment…" a firm squeeze that turned into a massage as the doctor began to nuzzle her patient intimately, "It's no wonder your back hurts! Nurse Aki?"

"Hai, sensei!" The nurse looking very much turned on came over with a frighteningly large needle. Miyuki couldn't move, pinned as she was by the older woman. She felt a prick in her arm, and an odd feeling of relaxation.

"There now…doesn't that feel good? Sensei and I will show you _just_ how good you can feel…."

Miyuki felt the nurse sidled in front of her, grasping her shoulders and neck, and slowly the room blanked out.

Waking up from her awkward position at the kitchen table, the blonde yawned and wiped her mouth to get the drool off. Had she fallen asleep after homework? Ugh…her back was stiff now from sleeping so oddly. Shaking her head to clear it of the faint fragments of her dream, she yawned again and headed for the fridge. A snack sounded good…why did she have such crazy dreams all the time? But just as she was putting back the milk, sipping from a glass…she sputtered it back out on the floor. There on the door was a cheerful hand written prescription, held on by a magnet shaped like a bunny.

_Good for one free check up._

_Come by any time!_

_ XOXO Aki-chan and Dr. Watanabe_

Endless


End file.
